Chae-won (MMfL game)
Chae-won (チェヲン Che Won) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Chae-won is a one-hit-wonder rock star who has come to the island to enjoy some peace and quiet. She absolutely loves to cook, and her home is decorated with fishing accessories and photos. Because of her fame, Chae-won may come off as blunt and stubborn. Deep down, she is very confident. Chae-won mentions that she had a "rude" younger sister, back where she used to live in her homeland. Once she moves in, one of the sub-villagers that follows is actually her fans. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Walk into Chae Restaurant *9:00 to 12:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Chae-won has 5000 XP or more Inside her bedroom, Chae-won is deciding what to wear today. Chae-won is very happy to be living on the island, because she doesn't have the pressure to wear nice clothes and isn't mobbed by fans. When she was a singing rock star, Chae-won felt she could never be herself. Sometimes she wants to go back to singing though. Choice 1: That's a little selfish. Result: -1000 XP with Chae-won Hey, you're suppose to be cheering her up! Chae-won isn't happy at all. Choice 2: Do what you want to do. Result: +1500 XP with Chae-won You're right. Singing is a part of who Chae-won is and she can't hide from it forever. Purple Love Event *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *14:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *It must not be on Tuesday *Chae-won at Purple friendship status or higher *Davy and Alexandra have 5000 XP or more *You have seen Chae-won's Black Love Event Chae-won is glad to see the player walking by. Chae-won needs an audience to listen to her singing, knowing that she can still hold a tune. Choice 1: Sure. Besides the player himself, Davy and Alexandra also listen in to Lanna's little impromptu concert. Alexandra calls her singing "unique", and Chae-won tends to agree. Chae-won takes their opinions as compliments and then asks what the player thought. :Choice A: A little practice might be good. :Result: +2000 XP with Chae-won, +1000 XP with Davy and Alexandra :O well, Chae-won thought she was doing fine, but guesses you mean that she can just be even better with a little bit of practise. After Chae-won heads home to practise, Alexandra mentions how the singer might end up a little less terrible if she trained hard. She couldn't get any worse! :Choice B: Are you tone-deaf? :Result: -2000 XP with Chae-won, -1000 XP with Davy and Alexandra :What? Chae-won says she's not tone-deaf at all. What a horrible thing to say! After Chae-won storms off, Alexandra calls the player an idiot for saying such a mean thing. Choice 2: I'm too busy to watch. Result: -500 XP with Chae-won OK then, Chae-won asks you to leave. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Chae-won a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Ring of Confession on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Chae-won must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Dynamic Street *12:00 to 16:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *It must not be on Wednesday or Thursday *Chae-won at Yellow friendship status or higher *Thomas at Blue friendship status or higher *You have seen Chae-won's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Chae-won Thomas is making fun of Chae-won, as he has never heard of a rock star who likes to cook. Chae-won is not happy at all, and drags you away. Once she's out of sight of the supermarket, Chae-won mentions that Thomas not the first person who thinks that it is strange for an idol likes to cook. She used to have to lie about her hobby during interviews. Chae-won wonders that she is going to have to quit fishing if she wants to revive her career. Choice 1: Why should you care? Result: -3000 XP, +2 DP Choice 2: Do you like cooking that much? Result: +3000 XP with Chae-won (No change with Thomas) You're right! It shouldn't matter if other people think that's weird. Chae-won has to be true to herself, and the public will just have to accept her for who she is. Gold Love Event *Wake up in the morning *6:00 *Not on Friday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Chae-won at Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Chae-won's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Chae-won Chae-won has stopped by your house and has asked for a favor. Will you listen? Choice 1: Yes. Result: +50 XP with Chae-won Chae-won wants to revive her career, but needs to let people know that she's making a comeback. She wants to talk to others but feels scared to do it by herself. :Choice A: It's an easy talk. :Result: +4000 XP with Chae-won :The two of us walk off to Mountain Area, where Chae-won stops in front of Blacksmith and Carpentry. She looks really nervous. Chae-won remembers that a rock star has to act confident, and composes herself back up before going inside. :The player walks Chae-won back home upon finishing with her little publicity tour. Chae-won appreciates the player's assistance. :Choice B: You've done enough! :Result: -5000 XP with Chae-won Choice 2: It's too much trouble Result: -50 XP with Chae-won ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Chae-won on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Chae-won will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. On the day of wedding, Chae-won will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Chae-won will have black hair and black eyes. The boy's clothing will be yellow while the girl's clothing will be red. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes